Reality Lord, or something like that
by Lanternwriter
Summary: Set awhile after Reality Twist, come and see The Ambassador! Trans universal protector! His power, and the allies he makes. But as powerful as he is, as they are, there is still that small element of human in them, that makes them vulnerable.
1. Some Timey Whimey later

** Hello! Sorry it's been so long! This little story here is going to be set a very long time after Reality Twist! As always I beg you for reviews! I really do hope you enjoy!**

Gallifrey a very long time ago... WAIT A MINTUE! Wrong story! I mean he's in this one, but it's not ABOUT him...but I digress...you may be familiar with a story Lanternwriter wrote about me? A wee bit on my origin well here's the thing, I am from a parallel world, with the powers I'll explain in a minute. Lanternwriter is merely tell you my story, sorry if it's not great, I chose him because he is a parallel version of me, from a very similar world, but no powers and heroes in either of our worlds. But I got lucky, but enough of my rambling, allow me to introduce my self, I am Sam Thornton, however, I go by the name, The Ambassador, because I travel to parallel worlds and make peace. If you want my origin, how I got the device? Read Reality Twist. A LOT of time has passed since then. I'm not the only one of my kind, there are five of us, myself, my original partner Serema Thornson, a parallel version of us from the animated universe Samantha Thornton ( she got the device first, so she is the oldest, but I am the most powerful.), then there is our cybernetic human hybrid Samson Norson, think XJ9 except human with robot accessories, and finally Delilah Norton a southern belle type with a brilliantly happy attitude which makes all of us cringe, thank heavens she stays home most of the time. We have been called many things, Watchers, Defenders, Reality Lords ( I always liked that one, it came about when she had our own planet, like Gallifrey, we were like Time Lords, except we could manipulate all of reality.). We prefer to be called the T.U.P.D. the Tran-Universal Protection Department, very official sounding. The official story behind our procurement of our devices, and our abilities, is that a parallel version of us called Bruce, an evil scientist, spread these devices to those he knew would use them, but only parallel version of him, of us, so that by the time he was ready we would have spread the devices, made so many connections, he could call us to his lab and then absorb our life essences, he underestimated our curiosity and power, we made man powerful allies, and with the assistance of the Justice League, The Avengers, The X-Men, and a few incarnations of The Doctor of Gallifrey, we managed to put him away. After that, the five of us, were summoned to the Rock of Eternity, but rather than just the old wizard Shazam, a very large array of entities were present. The current Council of Eternity consisted of the wizard SHAZAM, Clockwork the ghost master of time, Grim the Reaper of souls, The Spectre spirit of vengeance, Doctor Fate, Ganthet of the Guardians of the Universe, Zatanna Zatara powerful magician, and a strange hooded figure who appeared to be a hologram ( don't worry the figure won't be a mystery forever). During this little meeting we were informed that Bruce, while evil and insane, was given the technology by Clockwork, simply because he wanted to watch what would happen, he didn't foresee how powerful we would become, no one did. Knowing they couldn't destroy us, or take away our powers without us giving them away, which we would not do for all the gold in the Multiverse, they told us to become forces for good, travel through universes correcting the evil, we had certain laws, not because we had to obey anyone, but because if we didn't follow these laws, the whole of reality would collapse. After the first meeting we went our separate ways to protect and serve. But this story isn't about our beginnings, heck, it's not even entirely about the Doctor. But, now come to think of it, that actually is how the story starts, this adventure starts on Gallifrey a very long time ago...

**I hope you guys liked it! I'll try to get a new chapter posted in the next few days! But please REVIEW! **


	2. Time Lord Incredulous

**Told you I'd update soon! I got some advice from a fellow FanFiction writer friend of mine, she gave me some advice on how to make the story better, more coherent. So I hope you guys enjoy, and a shout out to my friend Ruby Casablanca, and as it does need to be mentioned, please Review! For the sake of the Multiverse!**

As I said before,

Gallifrey, a very long time ago...

I watched from the shadows as a young woman instructed the old Time Lord, known as The Doctor, to steal the other TARDIS, one with a faulty navigation system. But I wasn't here to interfere with his beginning, I was just here to watch it, much like I used to watch his adventures on the TV back home. After the Doctor departed, so did I, using my device to take me further along his timeline, to present day, a time where he was an older looking gentleman with attack eyebrows and a Scottish accent. 'No' I thought to myself, 'he's too serious, I need some humor' so i backtracked until I was right along the timeline of his bow tie and fez loving days. However since time travel wasn't my strong suit, I forced my way out of the time vortex too hard and went shooting through the air. I may have been both immortal, and invincible to injury at the time, but I could still feel pain. So, when I finally stopped falling thought the air and crashed into the ground, making a sizable crater, it hurt, a lot. After shaking off my daze and climbing out of the crater, I realized I was in the middle of the desert. I took my device out of my pocket,

I know what your thinking, how was a sophisticated electronic device not damaged in the crash? Well, that would be because it is composed of a mixture of every known metal on Earth, but not just one earth, multiple, the device contained everything from iron and steel to Adamantium and Nth metal. It had taken a long time to acquire and apply such materials, but it was worth it, and made for a very sturdy mode of transportation, even if I could never stick a landing. Again you're probably asking how I could lift such a device, the answer is magic, it is mystically connected to my life force, as well a programmed to my exact DNA, so, no other being in the whole of reality could lift or use it.

As I held the device I asked it

"Why did you drop me off here? The Doctor is nowhere in sight!"

_'This location was chosen because of velocity of re-entry, landing in a populated area would have resorted in casualties_.'

I sighed, " ok, fair enough, but how am I going to find The Doctor? That landing took almost all of my energy and yours, I am going to be stuck in a desert alone, and very bored, until you recharge, or I starve to death."

So maybe it would take a while for me to die what with the food in the pocket dimension, oh? I forgot to explain the pocket dimension didn't i?

Ok, let's start by explaining my outfit: the day Bruce visited me I was wearing a my hat, golfer style with stripes, my glasses Ray-Bans that look like 3D glasses, a Green Lantern T-Shirt, and a pair of my favorite Cargo pants. The only part of my outfit that constantly changed was my pants, form pants to shorts, depending on the weather. After having traveled through the Multiverse I realized I needed a base of operations, so I searched until I found something brilliant, in a universe where magical creature exist and live on preserves, I found myself at Fablehaven, after a long time interacting with the mystical inhabitants, I eventually received direction to a wizard, old, and powerful, he created for me an extra dimensional room where I could sit, and store my food, we thought long and hard about how I would access such an are when the idea hit me: my cargo shorts! Now, that isn't quite how it sounds, the wizard enchanted one of my pockets, so that I could open the pocket descend a ladder and end up in, what I now call the Pocket Dimension. As time passed and I got stronger i increased the size of the room to multiple rooms, including a lab, kitchen, library, and trophy room, I also developed the ability to create doors as way of entry to the space, rather than climbing into my pocket.

But back to now...

I sat there, and finally the device responded,

'_Our arrival has registered on the TARDIS computer system, he won't know we are here but the TARDIS will be drawn here, I advise you let the comings events unfold, do not enter the TARDIS until the bike is parked, engaging camouflage mode_'

Wait until the bike is parked? What does that mean? I thought to myself, the device had engaged camo mode, in which I cannot be physically seen nor telepathically or mystically detected. So, I sat there invisible, no device to watch TV on, so bored. Then came the wheezing sound, the sound of the TARDIS! I looked around and saw it a few feet off to my left, slowly fading into view until it was fully visible. Sitting there, tall, blue, and oh smaller on the outside, but the doors didn't open, and I knew why. The Doctor was inside calling the school where Clara Oswald taught. It was clear to me now, I had placed my self right at the beginning of the events of The Day of The Doctor. So, I sat there, waiting, finally the TARDIS doors opened. A few minutes went by before I heard the motorcycle of Clara Oswald. She sped forward and drove right into the TARDIS, she smiled at The Doctor, but before she could close the doors, I hopped up and dashed inside without being detected. That is, for a few minutes at least...

Events continued as they should have right up to the point where the Doctor almost fell out of the TARDIS because UNIT airlifted it thinking the Doctor was no longer inside. This time however when the Doctor fell out clinging to the edge of the TARDIS, Clara was thrown back and knocked unconscious, I jumped into action, deactivating my camouflage, but when it was deactivated it used up the last of the devices energy, the device subsequently absorbed into my body as it always did. I ran to the door of the TARDIS, The Doctor looked up eyes narrowed as he hung from the edge of the entry way,

"What?! Who are you?! How did you get in there?!" He asked incredulously

"Hello! I'm The Ambassador, and unless you'd like to end your last regeneration in the next few minutes, I suggest you grab my hand!" I told the bewildered time-lord, smiling a bit while I did. I grabbed his right hand with my left, bracing myself against the doorway. I pulled him up as he climbed in, he managed his way fully into the TARDIS, sitting there, breathing heavily. Once he recovered he turned to me,

"So," he looked at me suspiciously, "I assume you snuck aboard when Clara road in? Wearing a high grade perception filter? It's not easy to sneak aboard my TARDIS." He asked

"As I said, my name is The Ambassador. I travel from universe to universe saving lives, I'm older than even you're people, Time-Lord, and I have no idea what reason I was brought here." I gasped after the long winded explanation.

"And the device I use to travel my Trans Universal Teleportation Unit, T.U.T.U. for short, not as catchy a TARDIS, but it works. Anyhow, the device allowed me to camouflage me, my mind, and my spirit. And yes, I snuck in when Clara entered."

We looked at each other, he smiled, as did I. But we were both shaken from our amused thoughts as the TARDIS was roughly set down.

"I suggest we collect miss Oswald, and address our transporters from UNIT," I smiled, a brilliant idea popping into my head, " say, Doctor, why don't we have a bit of fun with those boring old UNIT agents?"

"What did you have in mind."

"The old switcheroo," said a voice from across the room, it was Clara, we both stared at her, " He wants to walk out there pretending he's you, give them a bit of a shock."

"You were never unconscious, were you?" I asked

Clara smiled "No, I was making sure you weren't an alien out to kill him" she gestures to The Doctor, he rolls his eyes and I turn to address the Doctor.

"You up for it?" I said, smiling at The Doctor.

" Hmmm, sounds like fun, well then!" He said, he adjusted his bow tie, and handed me his sonic screwdriver " you'll need this, so! Geron-"

"Please" I said, "allow me. GERONIMO! I cried, as I headed out the door.

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again to Ruby Casablanca! And please, I do mean please! Review!**


	3. Fez vs golfers cap

**Hello again! Here us another chapter, hope you enjoy! And please do review! Even if you don't like it!**

I have to say, I've lived a very very very very very very very very long time, I mean a really long time, but one of the things I enjoy the most, is messing with human government agents, with their guns, and their sense of power. It's just fun to put them in their place, don't get me wrong, I mean, I used to be human, I get it, but it's still fun.

Sorry, I'm babbling again, back to our story.

I walked out, sonic screwdriver in hand, Clara following me, and The Doctor, he stayed in the TARDIS, reading his book. We looked at our surroundings, Kate Stewart, armed UNIT agents, and Stewart's assistant, a black haired girl, wearing a very familiar looking scarf.

"Hello! For future reference, I don't appreciate being picked up and carried around." I said in my best British accent, glaring at Kate Stewart.

"D-Doctor?" Kate looked at me confused, obviously confused by my appearance, as she should be.

"Yes, a little taken aback by the new appearance eh?" I said smiling, " can't a time lord get younger without being criticized?" I looked at her expectingly.

" I-I knew you were but, this is a little more than I expected..." She still looked at me like she couldn't believe it.

"Oh, come off it, jokes over, they called us here for a reason, probably world ending, or something." Clara chastised me.

"Fine," I sighed, " Doctor! Jokes over! You can come out now!" I shouted towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor opened the door, as he stepped out I tossed him his sonic screwdriver. He walked forward, smiling.

"Had you going there didn't we?" He was very amused with himself. " I am The Doctor!" He held his sonic up.

"Th-then who is he?" Kate pointed at me, eyebrow raised.

"Ah, yes." I said, dropping the British accent, " my name is The Ambassador, no, I'm not a Time Lord, and no I'm not technically an alien, I'm from earth, just not your earth." They looked at me, confused again, I sighed " let's keep it simple, I'm a traveler from another world, I'm older than I look, and I'm here, for the time being, just to watch events occur, when the time comes, I'll step in and lend a hand."

Kate looked like she was about to explode with questions, but the Doctor spoke befor she could.

"So! Why are we here?" He looked at Kate.

Ok, so I could rehash the coming events, those of you familiar with Doctor Who, already know what happens in Day Of The Doctor, and if you want to watch it go ahead. But I'll jump ahead the next moment I care to recount.

We were in the Undergallery, and as it happened in the show we passed a glass case with a Fez in it. I stopped, paused, and then removed the Fez for the case and put it on my head. I turned to Clara and The Doctor, when he saw me, he got an indignant look on his face.

"That is mine!" He said, walking forward, plucking the hat off my head.

"Fine then," I said rolling my eyes, " I prefer my golfers cap, golfers caps are cool." I said with a smile.

"No, Fezs are cool," he corrected, " and Bow ties.

"Not in your w-" I started to say but was cut off by Clara.

" Could you girls finish your fashion discussion later, we're kind of on a mission here." She shot us looks, The Doctor and I wanted to argue, but we knew she was right.

After that events continued exactly as they did in the special, so once again, let's jump ahead to when the three Doctors meet in the field in the time of Elizabeth the first.

The Doctor who had been The Doctor during the time war, from henceforth will be referred to as Granddad, 11 shall be Chinny, and 10 shall be Sandshoes. Now back to the story.

Granddad looked at all of us,

"Hello there, I, looking for The Doctor, have you seen him?" We looked at him, then he continued

"Ah, you must be his companions, the three of you, getting younger all the time aren't they" he said. And both Doctors took out their Screwdrivers, Granddad realized shot two were, and after they confirmed it, he turned to me.

"Then, who were you?"

I sighed, "I am The Am-" I stopped, realizing it would just be easier to lie. "I'm his companion" i gestured to Sandshoes.

"I see, a bit young isn't he?" Granddad looked at me, as if trying to find something special about me.

"No, I'm just very short." I gave him a confident look.

He nodded, he looked at us, then, came the armed men, and as it was supposed to happen, they locked us in the Tower of London. The three of them began their discussion of how many children were on Gallifrey, they ended it by staring at Chinny, shocked that he forgot. So, being the peacekeeper that I am, I jumped in to defend him.

" Now come on, you can't honestly tell me you never wanted to forget? Ever. Not one moment, of all you regeneration, you didn't wish to forget. To make the pain just a little easier?" I said looking at Sandshoes, he looked down, he knew I was right.

"Now, if you two are done arguing, I suggest we turn our attention to the door. And no, we're not going to try and sonic our way out of this. Just turn, and look at the door."

They looked at me quite confused, then at the door, after a couple of seconds, the door opened to reveal Clara.

Let's flash forward, to the point in time where the three Doctors are in the barn, standing over The Moment.

They stood there, discussing wether or not to do it. The time when the idea to Stasis Cube the entire planet was almost upon us, when all of us heard the familiar wheezing sound of the TARDIS. We looked at each other, very confused, the noise got louder. Then, on the other side of the barn, the TARDIS began to face into existence. When it stabilized, there was nothing but silence, we watched, and waited, until finally the doors opened. Standing there, in front of his grungy TARDIS, wearing his leather jacket, was the 9th Doctor.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor!" He said smiling, then he looked around, he saw us all, and then asked the very question I was hoping he wouldn't.

"What is going on?"

**Thank you for reading! I'll try to be quick with the next chapter! Please do review! It's much appreciated!**


	4. Fish fingers & BBQ sauce

**This will be the last chapter of this story, but The Ambassadors adventures will continue! So remember to review! Please!**

We all stood there, looking at the 9th Doctor, him looking at us. Finally he spoke,

"No..." He paused " it can't be...what are you doing? Just standing around?! Press it! End It! End the suffering! Stop all of it!" He looked furious.

" Doctor!" I shouted, getting his attention, " Calm down! We have a plan! There is no need to use The Moment! We ca-" but before I could finish, The 9th Doctor ran forward, pushing Sandshoes and Chinny out of the way, and shouting.

"NO! It has to be done there is no other way!"

I couldn't let him commit genocide, kill all those people. So I ran and tackled him to the floor of the barn, with a loud, oof!

" Disable the dang machine!" I yelled at them, struggling to keep The Doctor pinned down. Granddad told The Moment to deactivate, and she did, the box closed up and shut down. But while he did that, the 9th Doctor managed to get a good grip on my torso and fling me off of him. I tumbled to the ground, extremely irritated, I managed to stand, and was about to tackle him again, when I heard,

"Doctor! What is going on?!" I turned, to see the source of the voice, Rose Tyler, standing next to Captain Jack Harkness, in his classic military coat. I thought I was going to faint when Granddad pointed at Rose and said

"Bad Wolf girl?"

"What?!" The 9th Doctor, Rose, Jack, and Sandshoes all said in unison.

" The moment took the form of Rose Tyler when it manifested itself to Granddad, we have way bigger issue to worry about right now!" I said, then I turned and pointed at 9 and his group, "like, why are you three here? You don't belong here, the TARDIS was drawn, I get that, but it doesn't make sense. Unless... WAIT!" A thought hit me like a comet. "You're immortal, you're alive, and you haven't regenerated! Which can only mean one thing!" my eyes widened as I realized the truth.

" BAH! How could I have been so foolish, I didn't even think to, but it was so obvious!" My mind raced wildly with solutions to the problem.

"What are you talking about? Why are they here? What did you do?" Clara asked me, but I wasn't really paying attention, I was thinking about how explain the situation, after a moment I started

" When I entered this universe, I neglected to put up and energy containment shield, so all the energy I exerted, the reality and time energy, spread through this universe, and since this world was already on course to unite three Doctors, so with my reality energies flowing around, it targeted and drew the missing incarnation to this spot at this time!" They looked at me, contemplating what i had just said, after a moment all The Doctors seemed to get it.

"But you said all those things about us, like they didn't make sense?" Jack looked at me suspiciously.

" it's because your three are from an alternate timeline! The correct Doctor, Rose, and Jack couldn't be here like that. Because when rose absorbed the time vortex, she immortalized Jack, and then The Doctor took it from her. But, as you know, even he couldn't contain it and it killed him, and he regenerated into you" I paused pointing at Sandshoes, " and since you're. not him, and you're Immortal, the only possible conclusion is that my energies brought for the least damaging version of the 9th Doctor it could find. And that, is you." I finished, pointing at 9, and then looking at the rest of them as they stared at me in shock.

"Kind of putting us to shame isn't he?" Granddad whispered to Chinny and Sandshoes.

"So!" Sandshoes started, but Chinny finished for him

" What do we do next?"

"We follow through with the stasis cube plan. Then, I will fix everything else, until then, I can't interfere."

"Well then, we should get to it! Everybody! To the TARDIS!" Chinny said then paused, seeing the confusion, he corrected himself, " eh, to your TARDIS', that is!

"Let's go!" Jack said.

"Fantastic!" 9 said walking Jack and Rose back to their TARDIS.

"Geronimo!" Chinny shouted walking with Clara back to their TARDIS.

"Allons-y!" Said Sandshoes walking back to his.

Granddad looked hard at The Moment, closed his eyes then said

"No more" and walked to his TARDIS.

Which left me alone, no catch phrase, no ship, so I just took off running and shouted

"Sandshoes! Wait for me!" I made it to the door, walked in and shut it behind me.

"Thank you"

"Not a problem" he said, flipping the switches on the center console.

As as it did before, securing Gallifrey in stasis went just as it did in the special. So let's jump ahead to them reuniting in the Undergallery.

We arrived, and exited our TARDIS'. We looked over the painting, made our summing up remarks. The adventure was at its end... Except it wasn't.

"So! How do we get back to our timeline?" Rose asked, her eyes not on any of the Doctors, but on me.

"Ah, yes, well, to fix this, I need my powers. My reality energies are depleted, and with the interference, I have no idea when my device will recharge. So, for the time being we're stuck."

We all stood there in silence, thinking about the situation. All of the sudden Sandshoes got a wild look In his eye.

"HOLD ON! You said part of your power is derived from time lord energy, right?" I nodded, "then, couldn't you get a jump start from the TARDIS?" I looked at him, contemplating this idea.

"In theory, yes. But there's only one way for me to absorb the energy required for ti to be effective, and you're not going to like it."

"What is it?" Chinny raised one eyebrow.

I sighed, and explained the rest with my eyes closed, hoping to avoid seeing their reactions. "You, all of you, will need to open your center consoles, arrange the TARDIS' in a circle and I'll stand in the center, absorbing the energy will jump start my device and restore me with enough energy to return 9 and company home, and come back here."

Opening my eyes I saw their shocked and appalled reactions. "Look, I could try and argue this a thousand and one ways, but that won't solve anything. Either we do this, or we are here for who knows how long!"

"We have to do it. He is right," Granddad looked at all of us, " I don't like it, but it has to be done."

Once again, we stood there, waiting until they all silently agreed it was the best decision.

"Well then!? Get to It!" I waved my hands getting them to their respective TARDIS.

After a few minutes every ship was in place, and all companions were tucked deep inside the TARDIS.

"On my count, open the center console, then get the heck out of the way!" I readied myself, stretched my arms out and exhaled.

" 5...4...3...2...1 LIFT OFF!" And they opened the center consoles. The energy came to me, absorbing it, I began glowing, gold, blue, green. Once my device came back online, I began to send it back to the TARDIS'. Once all the energy was contained, I yelled for them to come out. When they emerged, I immediately engrossed, myself, Doc 9, Rose, and Jack as well as their TARDIS in reality energy, and in a moment, we were gone.

Then, we were in their TARDIS flying through their time stream.

"Alright, you guys are back, Im full of power, and all is as it should be."

"You work fast, don't you?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Indeed I do, captain. So! Doctor, Rose Tyler, Captain Jack Harkness, it was nice seeing you all again. But I must be off! Things to do! Have a safe trip! And don't remember me!" They opened their mouths to say things, but by then, I had snapped my fingers, and vanished.

I appeared once again in the gallery, watching the current curator of it leave the room just as I appeared. The Doctor was all giddy, with the new found knowledge of being successful at saving Gallifrey, making him ever so happy.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat, calling for attention. " I don't know about you, but I'm famished! Anybody up for lunch?" They both smiled at me.

A while later at a small cafe, we sat down to have lunch. Clara ordered some kind of sandwich, The Doctor ordered fish fingers and custard, and I thought for a moment, then said.

" I'll have what he's having, except barbecue sauce instead of of custard." The waitress gave us both a strange look, but wrote down our orders and headed to the kitchen. When the meals arrived, I used my reality powers to cool mine down for immediate consumption, but stopped when I saw The Doctors face.

"What?" I asked, seeing his look of disgust.

" Fish fingers and barbecue sauce?" He said, pausing, " how American."

"Fish fingers and custard? How very British!" We both smiled And Clara rolled her eyes.

After lunch I thanked them for their help, they

they thanked me for mine. Hugs were exchanged, then, I created a portal, and with a final salute to the two, I jumped in, heading off to my next adventure.

**That concludes "Reality Lord, or something like that" the adventures of The Ambassador will continue in a new story, with new recognizable heroes, very soon! Until then I owned only the Trans universal protection force, and that was it! So please review! Excelsior! **


End file.
